Sorry to Dissapoint You
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Lewis lets Wilbur stay with him for the night after Wilbur fails another test at school. The night's conversation takes a turn for the worse when Wilbur tells Lewis he thinks his father is dissapointed in him for everything.


**A/N**: Not much to say about this one except that it was a request for my good buddy Sari, it's just some quick fluffy stuff, and it's an entry for Whimsical Sonata's contest. Woo!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Meet the Robinsons. Woo again!

A particularly loud thunder crash made Lewis bolt up in his bed. He rubbed an eye and squinted at the clock on his nightstand. Not being able to see a thing, he reached over to the nightstand, grabbed his glasses, and took another look at the clock.

2 AM. Perfect. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep for a while. He stared forward for a moment before realizing he bedroom felt a lot colder than it had earlier that night. He glanced to his left and found the source of the problem. He sighed when he saw his future son clinging onto Lewis' blanket. Wilbur had shown up much earlier in the night, asking (or rather demanding) to stay with Lewis that night. Apparently he had failed another history test. Again. Lewis insisted that he and Franny would probably be even _more _upset when he came back the next morning without telling them where he'd been, but Wilbur insisted right back that it was no big deal. Lewis chuckled inwardly at the irony of the situation. Wilbur was hiding out with his dad in the past to avoid telling him about a test in the future. Then again, what _hadn't_ been strange since Lewis was adopted a few short weeks ago?

Lewis had no trouble getting his new parents to agree to letting Wilbur stay; the real trouble was when Wilbur would constantly forget he was in the past, and kept calling Lewis' parents "grandma and grandpa". (And would receive a subtle kick in the shin from Lewis every time he did so.)

Lewis shook Wilbur's shoulder. Wilbur simply buried his face in his pillow. Lewis shook his shoulder again, this time producing a muffled "What?" out of him.

"It's freezing in here," Lewis began. "It would be nice if you'd share at least a _little_ bit of the blanket." Wilbur didn't lift his face from his pillow.

"I'm your son, I get first priority on the blankets," came his muffled response. Lewis rolled his eyes and sat back. There was silence for a few moments, except for the pattering of the rain on the windows. Several minutes later, however, another loud thunder crash shook the walls of Lewis' bedroom. He jumped when Wilbur immediately flew from his spot and clung tightly to his waist. Lewis only stared down at him for a second before lifting a hand and patting his head.

"You okay?" Wilbur looked up and realized Lewis was starting to feel a little awkward. He let go quickly.

"I'm fine."

"It looks to _me _like you're afraid of thunderstorms." Lewis answered with a smirk. Wilbur glared back.

"Wilbur Robinson does NOT get scared by stupid _thunder storms_," he answered. No sooner had he finished his sentence then there was another loud thunder crash. Wilbur cringed slightly at this. "Okay… so they _kind of_ freak me out…" Lewis continued smirking. "It's not my fault! Mom's _always_ been scared of thunderstorms, I think I got it from her." he complained. Lewis simply shook his head and stared forward again. It was several minutes before Wilbur spoke again. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Actually…" Lewis began, "I was thinking about how on earth you could have failed a history test when you own a time machine." Wilbur glared at him again.

"It's stupid. Why should I care _how_ Canada became North Montana as long as I know that it _is_?" Lewis shook his head.

"If you'd pick up your history book and try reading through a chapter without falling asleep, you might find some of it interesting." Wilbur frowned at this.

"It's be easier if _you_ just did my homework." He muttered. Lewis rolled his eyes again.

"I can't. This isn't like that math homework you made me do last week… _Your _history hasn't happened yet. Besides, that wouldn't solve you failing your tests. If you'd just apply yourself—'

"Careful." Wilbur interrupted. "You're starting to sound like my father." he finished with an annoyed tone. Lewis frowned at this.

"Don't even joke about that. Knowing you're gonna be a dad is a really big responsibility for a twelve-year-old… Especially when your son keeps coming to see you." Wilbur raised an eyebrow at him. "N-No! I didn't mean it like that; I _love _when you come to visit; you're my best friend. I just meant that… I'm always worried I'm gonna say or do something you're gonna hate me for later… I forget that I'm your dad and not just your friend a _lot_." Wilbur's expression softened a bit and he nodded.

"Fair enough." He responded.

"Speaking of which, why don't you just go ask _me _for help?"

"Well…" Wilbur's normally confident tone was beginning to waver at this point. "You're… well… You're very busy." He finished. "I haven't really seen you very much at all in the last few months to be honest… I kind of miss you…" Lewis' stern expression softened a bit at this. He felt a bit of guilt well up in his stomach. His first thought was to apologize, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he should apologize for something he hadn't done yet…

"Well… I'm sure you're doing fine in everything else…" Lewis concluded. Wilbur slumped in his spot at this. "…You _are_ doing fine in everything else, right?" Wilbur shook his head.

"Not telling; I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now." Lewis glared down at him.

"Young man, I am your father, and you are _going_ to tell me." Wilbur looked up, obviously annoyed with this.

"Cheater." He muttered, sitting up. Lewis couldn't help giving a smirk. He was admittedly enjoying this power he had over Wilbur, even being younger than him at the moment. "I failed my science test last week too. Mom found that one first. It wasn't pretty." Lewis shook his head again; he seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight.

"There's another question. How do you fail a science test when your father owns the leading science research company in the nation?" Lewis asked. When Wilbur didn't immediately respond, he turned his head to look at him. Wilbur's expression wasn't annoyed this time, though. It was actually rather hurt. "W-Wilbur? Are you okay?" Wilbur was silent for a moment.

"I… think that's why you don't spend very much time with me in the future…" he answered quietly.

"What? Why?" Lewis asked, starting to feel a bit guilty again. Wilbur stared forward, not able to look Lewis in the eye,

"I've never been as smart as you and probably never will be. Science has always been my _least _favorite subject, and I've never even come close to wanting to invent _anything_. And, you know… When your dad's "Founder of the Future", that's kind of a tough thing to live with." Lewis tilted his head.

"I… don't think I understand." Lewis finally said. Wilbur sighed.

"I think you're really disappointed in me. For not living up to everything you have. Uncle Goob said a bunch of times that you've _always_ been this busy and that it's nothing personal, but… I can't help remembering that look on your face when I came home with that science test last week." Wilbur had to blink back a few tears at this point; great. As if he wasn't embarrassed enough already about this little outburst. "I know I should be telling you this… you know, in the future, but there it is anyway. I'm sorry you're disappointed in me."

Several thoughts were playing through Lewis' mind at this moment. He couldn't help feeling slightly confused. He couldn't imagine himself being shallow enough to be disappointed in Wilbur for not being just like him. Maybe he was different in the future? Or maybe Wilbur was simply imagining his disappointment? That _had_ to be it. After all, who knew Lewis better than himself? Lewis, starting to feel guilty again, pulled Wilbur into a hug. Wilbur seemed surprised at this for a moment, but finally hugged back.

"I'm _always_ going to be proud of you, Wilbur. No matter what you do." He assured him. Wilbur smiled a little.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Lewis smirked again. "I have the coolest future son in the _world_; how could I _not_ be proud?"

Wilbur let out a bit of laugh at this. "Thanks, Dad." Lewis couldn't hold back a wide smile at this. Even still being only twelve, his heart swelled whenever Wilbur called him "Dad". Whether it was from the excitement of knowing he had such a bright future or if it was just the feeling of being loved, he didn't know, but he liked it all the same. A quick "I love you" from each other was all that needed to be said before the conversation ended and the end table lamp was turned off again.

**A/N:** I dunno, the ending feels kinda… shaky to me. But hey, that's what reviewing is for, so have at it.


End file.
